


A piece of you that I couldn't take apart

by softlouis (nauticaltattoo)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Past Louis Tomlinson/Aiden Grimshaw, im so rry, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticaltattoo/pseuds/softlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were best friends and now they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A piece of you that I couldn't take apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veronicahague](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicahague/gifts).



> I kinda tiny bitty twisted the prompt but I hope it's kinda the same :)  
> thank you to my lovely beta, you are literally amazing! any other mistakes are mine :)

Louis didn’t want to be here. It’s not that he didn’t love Zayn, he loves him very much, but swim meets were so very boring. Sure, a couple of underwear clad boys were a sight to see but after a long night of studying for his exams he didn’t really feel the need to wake up at fucking 7 arse o’clock.

 

He’d also not like to run into him. Even though it was a swim meet and the captain should be here.

 

Louis was sat at the top of the bleachers, trying to be inconspicuous. It was his first time at a swim meet since Zayn only went because of Liam and since Louis figured himself to be a excellent best friend he accompanied Zayn. (And also because he was Zayn’s ride to and back).

 

Louis was playing an insufferable game on his phone when he felt a presence next to him. Louis didn’t have to look up to know who it was.

 

“Are you finished loving up lover boy?” Louis said, pocketing his phone.

 

“I was just wishing him good luck.”

 

Louis sighed, resting his head on Zayn’s shoulders. Zayn patted his head comfortingly.

 

That’s what he loved about Zayn. He understood him without having to say anything, but if needed, words were involved.

 

Louis didn’t mean to feel lonely, but like if anyone ever did and it had been a while since his last relationship. But since Zayn and Liam had started dating, Louis felt he was missing out on something. He mentally shook his head. Put a lid on those thoughts, he told himself.

 

Meanwhile, Louis and Zayn were chatting when someone else sat next to them.

 

“God, you would think that at this time of day they would have some sort of concession bar,” Niall said. Louis rolled his eyes, “What are you doing here Horan?”

 

Niall looks at him in mock offense, “Here to support my mate’s boyfriend and because the love of my life is here.” Niall says, dramatically leaning on Louis’ shoulder and batting his eyes at him. So yeah, his relationship with Niall is improving.

 

Louis snorts but doesn’t say anything.

 

“Also, have to support that one and I’m his ride.” Niall points at someone standing a few feet away from Liam.

 

Louis glances over and wishes he hadn’t. Harry is shaking out his hair in a way that falls perfectly around his face. He stands there with his speedo and looks shameless about it. He’s laughing at what Liam is saying, his shoulders moving up and down.

 

“Harry Styles?” Zayn interrupts his thoughts, squinting to get a better look.

 

Louis feels his face flush, and puts his head down, he’d rather not want to be seen around this place and get shit for it.

 

The Captain of the football team and the Captain of the swim team. Not a very good pair, he’s learned the hard way.  

  
~*~

_Harry presses his body along Louis’. They are at Harry’s house. Their feet dangling in the water of Harry’s swimming pool._

_Louis giggles._

_It’s nice to be away from the pitch, no better way than to spend it with his best friend._

_“Hey Harry? Can I talk to you about something?” Louis looks up from where they are knocking their feet against each other._

_“Sure?” Harry asks, confused._

_“I think- I might like boys”_

_Louis feels like he might be drowning as Harry tries to think of a response, all he can manage is a, “Wh-What?”_

_“I think I might like boys.” Louis says, more confidently._

_Harry calms down and brings Louis in for a hug and smiles at him._

_Louis looks up from where he’s pressed against Harry’s chest and smiles back. It’s gonna be okay._

_~*~_

Louis thinks that his 15 year old self should have prepared himself for a world of heartbreak and disappointment.

 

He sees Harry getting ready to begins and Louis kinda wishes someone pushed him into the pool.

 

“GO HARRY!”

 

Louis turns to the noise and immediately wishes he hadn’t.

 

Valeria is sitting next to her friends on the lowest bench. She looks at Harry like he’s the moon but who doesn’t in this school. Harry’s the epitome of beautiful.

 

Harry smiles back at her as his eyes roam the crowd. Harry’s eyes fall on him and Louis waits for the cold stare that usually comes but this time his eyes are filled with shock. Louis is confused. Ever since Aiden, Harry's been cold towards him. Why stop now?

 

But now, Harry is looking at him with those dumb eyes and that dumb face and Louis can feel his heart speed up.  No. You are not doing this to me again.

 

Louis stares back at him. Gives him the best cold look he can muster up.

 

Harry turns around quickly just as the coaches start gathering the divers.

 

Louis sighs. He wishes things weren’t like this. He wishes he could go back to how they were. Best friends since they were little, but apparently Harry didn’t want it to continue.

 

Louis wishes he and Harry could still be friends, but then again Harry was the one that shut him out when he started dating Aiden.

 

Aiden Grimshaw was in his last year when Louis barely started his tenth. Aiden was on the swim team, not captain but he was one of the best.

 

Louis remembers accompanying Harry to tryout for the swim team when he barreled into Aiden. He remembers Aiden grabbing his arm as he almost tipped over into the pool. Aiden gave him a laugh and a smile.

 

“Careful there, wouldn’t want to get you wet.”

 

Louis stutters out a thank you before he’s rewarded with another dazzling smile. “No problem babe.”

 

Aiden tosses him a wink before he wanders over toward his friends.

 

Harry coughs and Louis turns to him.

 

“I can’t believe Aiden Grimshaw talked to me. To me!” Louis squeals.

 

However, Harry doesn’t look too pleased.

 

“Hey Lou, you don’t have to be here.I think I’m fine. I’ll handle this on my own.” Ouch. Louis is hurt but says a stiff goodbye to Harry. It’s clear he’s not welcome.

 

Louis is snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a whistle echoing the gym and the sounds of bodies hitting water.

 

Zayn stands up shouting encouragements at Liam but Louis’ eyes are trained on Harry, although reluctantly.

 

And fuck. The boy can swim.

 

Louis remembers all the times he sat beside the pool watching Harry go back and forth, stroke after stroke. Harry always looked like he found the water a safe place. He belonged in the water and Louis belonged on the land.

 

Captain of their footie team and Captain of the Swim team, look at them now.

 

Louis feels the sense of déjà vu. The many times he’s been on these benches cheering on his boyfriend and secretly cheering on his ex best friend.

 

Louis remembers the day that everything fell apart.

 

Louis went to Harry’s house after Aiden had asked him out because this was important. His first ever boyfriend! He knocks on Harry’s door a couple of times before it opens up.

 

“Harry!” Louis exclaims bouncing up and down a little. Harry smiles as he steps aside and let’s Louis pass.

 

“Louis!” Harry mocks. Louis rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue.

 

“Guess what just happened?” They both say at the same time.

 

“Go first,” Harry gestures.

 

“I got asked out by Aiden!” He can see Harry’s face fall.

 

“What?”

 

“I was just packing up when he stopped me and said if I’d like to go out with him and I said yes!”

Harry looks like he’s going to throw up and Louis deflates at that.

 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asks.

 

“I don’t want you dating him.” Louis gapes.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Loui-”

 

“No, fuck you Harry. Whenever I'm talking to a boy you look uncomfortable. I get it! You don’t like that I’m openly gay but this is my life not yours.”

 

Louis storms out, but all he can remember is silence. Harry didn’t call him back.

 

He later finds out that Harry makes the team, but he also avoids Harry like the plague. He’d rather not be around someone who didn’t like the idea of him with another boy.

 

However, Harry did look like he wanted to apologize but whenever he tried to walk up to Louis at his locker, Aiden would show up and give Louis a kiss on the cheek and Harry would fix both of them with an icy stare.

 

Although Aiden was oblivious, it drove Louis crazy. Eventually, Harry stopped trying to apologize and both of them went their separate ways, much to their mothers’ dismay.

 

The swim meet ends with their school winning. Louis’s not surprised.

 

~*~

 

Louis wouldn't be stuck here if it wasn't for his fault. Everything was his fault.

 

Louis had to stay later, to his remorse, because Liam had to volunteer to clean up so he took a detour to his locker, picking up books for his upcoming exams. He’s finishing packing up when he hears Niall’s guffaw loud and clear, and his laughter ringing Louis’ ears. Louis automatically stiffens.

 

“Hey, Tomlinson! Any plans for tonight?” Niall asks, walking across the hallway to where Louis is standing. The other boy following Niall, unusually quiet, Louis notes.

 

“I’m just waiting for Liam to finish up. Then we’re heading out,” Louis states shutting his locker to signal the end to the conversation. With his back turned to Niall, Louis misses the knowing smirk that flashes across Niall’s face.

 

Just then, Liam and Zayn walk in, towels slung over their shoulders, hands clasped together, heads bent towards each other and they seem to be in a rather intense discussion.  Louis clears his throat because, no. He would like to be out of school like right now.

 

Liam and Zayn spring apart but then glare at Louis, whose not so subtly checking his watch, and sighing impatiently.

 

“Hey, Styles, Horan” Louis’ head snaps up when he hears Liam talking to him, “We’re having a movie night at my house, wanna join?” Louis freezes. No, No, No, No. He is not coming with them. Louis just wanted a nice weekend after a stressful week, with exams coming up and all. But now there’s a possibility he’s coming, and that leaves the beginning of Louis’ weekend screwed up.

 

“Sure. You in?” Niall directs the question to the boy leaning against the lockers. For a minute, Louis thinks that he’ll say no but then he hears an affirmative and Louis tries to hold back a sigh.

 

Louis tries to keep his voice calm, “Cool,” Not Cool. “Guess we better head out before this storm gets worse and we get stuck in here.”

 

“Hey Louis? Can you go back to the gym? I think I forgot my phone.” Zayn says, pouting at Louis and who is Louis to refuse Zayn. He huffs out a “fine”.

 

Louis goes back to the gym searching the bench where Zayn and him were sitting and finding nothing. Louis hears someone come in. He still hasn’t found Zayn’s phone but he straightens up and finds green eyes staring at him.

 

“Can I help you?” Louis asks coldly.

 

The green eyed boy seems to flush at that, “N-no. I just thought I’d wait for you.” Louis stands up, realizing he’s almost chest to chest with the other boy. “Thank you bu-” Louis gets caught off with a loud bump coming from the gym’s entrance.

 

The boys spring apart and rush to where the sound came from, pushing the door but it won’t budge.

 

“Uh-”

 

“Do not talk,” Louis snaps.

 

The door is locked and Louis starts panicking. He is not going to be stuck in this school with Harry Styles out of all people. No, thank you. Refund please.

 

Louis slaps himself for not noticing that Zayn wouldn’t leave his phone alone. He walks over to the benches. Louis picks up his phone and dials Zayn’s number.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Zayn. Open the door.”

 

“No can do Louis. Seems like you’re locked in there.”

 

“OPEN THE DOOR ZAYN.”

 

“Louis,” Zayn sighs, “Just talk to him and then maybe we’ll open the door.”

 

“I can’t” Louis whispers.

 

“Try.”

 

Louis hears the click of the phone call ending and buries his face in his hands. Louis can’t talk to Harry as much as he wants to be friends with him again. It hurts. It hurts that Harry didn’t support him when he needed it. It hurts that Harry wasn’t there when Aiden broke up with him at the beginning of his twelfth year. Aiden didn’t want a long distance relationship when he started university so Louis couldn’t really blame him. Louis would have wanted the same thing but it still hurt.

 

Louis hears Harry end his call with Niall, guessing he called Niall to shout at him.

 

Louis sighs, “Hey, Captain. Don’t you have a key to this place?”

 

Harry looks shocked that Louis is actually talking to him but composes his face, “I did but I handed them to Niall when I came to look for you.”

 

“Why did you come looking for me?” Louis can’t help ask.

 

“You were taking too long so I thought I’d help.” Great.

 

They're quiet for a couple of minutes. Louis furiously texting Zayn harmless threats. He feels Harry settle down next to him.

 

“Louis.”

 

Louis reluctantly looks up, “Yeah?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“What?” Louis’ mind is reeling.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all that happened to us. Louis you were my best friend and I lost you-” Louis cuts him off.

 

“After I started dating Aiden? Yeah, I know Harry. I know that you didn’t like when I started seeing him but I hoped you would have been more supportive of me, supportive of who I am. As a best friend” Louis tacks on harshly.

 

Harry rolls his eyes, “You thought I didn’t support you?’ Louis glares at him. “Yes. The day I told you that Aiden asked me out you told me you didn’t want me to see hi-”

 

“And you didn’t let me explain! You walked out of that room without hearing what I had to say!” Harry says, anger dripping in his tone.

 

“You didn’t call me back! You didn’t stop me from walking out the stupid door, Harry. You let me go!” Louis can feel tears in his eyes. No. I won’t shed another tear for Harry Styles.

 

“I didn’t let you go. It was clear that you were done.”

 

“No. No, you don’t get to blame this on me. You always glared at us when Aiden and I were at my locker. You didn’t like me acting on i-”

 

“LOUIS. SHUT UP.”

 

Louis clamps his mouth. He’s never heard Harry get this angry with him.

 

“I didn’t hate you because you’re gay. Why would you even think that,” Harry says, hurt clear.

 

“T-then why were you always so mad?” Louis says, searching Harry’s face. Harry sighs.

 

“Because I was jealous?”

 

“Jealous?” Harry jealous? Of what?

 

“Yes, Jealous. Louis you were my best friend and some guy was going to come in between us. I couldn’t stand him holding your hand or kissing you,” Louis goes to interrupt Harry but Harry beats him to it, “Because I wished it was me that could do that with you.”

 

Louis stares at him, not sure he heard Harry correctly.

 

“Louis. I-I loved you and it hurt whenever you were with him.”

 

“L-loved?”

 

Harry shakes his head, “Love.”

 

“H-Harry”

 

“No, Louis listen. I know that you don’t feel the same way about me bu-”Harry’s cut off by Louis mouth on him. The angle is awkward but Louis moves his lips against Harry’s and Louis pulls back from Harry’s unresponding lips but then is dragged back in. Harry’s lips crushing Louis’ as they kiss heatedly. They continue kissing, occasionally stopping for air. Harry’s lips travel to Louis’ neck.

 

“I love you too.” Louis manages to say. Louis feels Harry stop at his neck before he’s kissing him again.

 

They continue like that. Pressing kisses onto each other. They have still have a lot to talk about and Harry tells Louis this. They’ll talk at home.

 

~*~

 

They manage to get out of the gym with a conversation held between a door. Harry’s hand slips into his and Harry awards Louis with a dazzling smile.

 

Niall opens the door carefully but his gaze falls to their clasped hands and breathes out a tiny breath or relief. “Fucking finally, honestly mates, thought I’d have to leave you there for days.” Niall says but grabs them both into a hug. Zayn and Liam join the hug and all of them laugh. Louis can feel his face hurt from how much he’s smiling.

 

Niall volunteers to take Zayn and Liam home so that Louis and Harry can talk.

 

The drive back is silent. Louis has Harry’s hand intertwined with his as he drives. They arrive at Louis house. They climb out of the car and make way towards the house. Louis knows that his mom and the girls went christmas shopping so the house is empty.

 

Louis drags Harry up the stairs towards his room. They sit on Louis bed.

 

“So-” Louis is cut off with another kiss. He falls into it easily twining his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry breaks the kiss but leaves them inches apart.

 

“Be my boyfriend?” Louis can feel his face break into two. “Yes.”

 

~*~

They tell Louis’ mom when she comes back and Louis swears she might be crying.

 

“You better take good care of him,” She says fixing Harry with a harmless look.

 

“Of course,” Harry responds.

 

They tell Harry’s mom too and they are rewarded with a “Finally.”

 

The Captain of the Water and the Captain of the Land, falling in love perfectly.Sure it wasn’t perfect but Louis and Harry figure out that they are worth it.

 

They come out as a couple to both of their teams and while there is a sort of grumble that their captain is dating a swimmer and vice versa, they accept them both and both teams slowly mend their feud.

  
Harry and Louis. The Captains of Water and Land. 

 


End file.
